73rd Hunger Games
by Heyitscayyy
Summary: A prequel to the hunger games. What if a brother and sister were forced to go to the same games and compete against each other? Rated T because it's the hunger games. No bad language.
1. Chapter 1: This can't be good

**Evelyn's POV**

Chapter 1: I walk through the dirty streets of the Hob looking for something I can bring home to my family. My parents sent me out to get some extra food to celebrate with tonight. People are much nicer to children today. Reaping day. "Hey little girl, don't you have enough food at home? Shouldn't you go to your big house with your wealthy parents and eat all you want?", a man with dark skin and eyes asked. "Good luck even though you don't need it", he added sadly.

I sigh. No doubt he's from the seam. I am daughter of the mayor's assistant. So I live in a wealthier part of town. The people from the Seam just don't understand that my families still battle from starvation. The mayor provided us with a big house but no food. The pay isn't much either. That's just the way of life here in district 12.

I walk home ready to get ready for the reaping. The reaping is obviously rigged. Those from the seam get reaped all too often. Two children from a household getting chosen isn't uncommon. Everyone seems to believe that I will never get picked. You never know. You can never get too confident.

As I walk through the door my father hugs me warmly. One thing we have great here in district 12 is all our families are close. We love each other so much. My stomach ties in knits imagining my brother, Evan, getting picked. I shudder. He is 16 and I am 13. He and I look the same. We have blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I see him and smile. He is dressed up already and he flashes a smile. I can't help but smile back. Suddenly I feel like crying. I'm scared for the reaping. Not only for me but for my worst nightmare. Seeing my brother in the games. I want to talk to him. He is so calm. He knows just what to say to make me feel better. However, I don't want him to think I'm weak.

"Are you ready?", my mother asks. I look in the mirror. I have on my nicest outfit. A white blouse and black skirt. I love how it brings out my eyes. I nod even though I will never be ready.

Evan's POV

I look at my little sister. She doesn't look a day over ten years old but she is thirteen. Last year was her first time to be put in the reaping. That day was the worst day of my life. I didn't even care if I was picked. Just the thought of my baby sister, the little blond girl with curly hair and big blue eyes, made me throw up. The Capitol is sick.

My mother and father have the same blond hair and blue eyes. I know that they are just as scared as I am about the reaping but they won't say anything. I look over at my father who is crying into my mother's shirt. They have never acted like this on a reaping day before. It scares me. I go over and ask," what's wrong?" My father looks at my mother an she nods. He takes me outside. "Son. I messed up. I messed up really bad." What could he have done? Why is telling me? He says,"At the mayors house last week I was talking about how awful the games were and unfair the Capitol is. I will spare you of what I said. It wasn't pretty. It turns out President Snow was visiting district 12 to talk to our mayor. He heard every insult I said about him. I know my punishment will be one of my children will be in the Hunger Games." He leaned down and hugged me and we both cried. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" he cried. I had to be brave and I prayed it wouldn't be Evelyn. It can't. It won't. Right? We both walked inside. I can't tell Evelyn I can't scare her. I'm scared enough for the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping

Evelyn's POV

Chapter 2: My brother looks like he's been crying. He will never tell me if he was. That's just who he is. He smiles down at me warmly. Standing at about 6'3 and me at only 4'9, he towers over me. I realize he could be very intimidating if you didn't know him. When he looks at you, you could never know what he was feeling.

I hear a familiar knock on the door. I know who it is. I open the door to find my best friend. "Hey Ev" he says. I love Al. Not in a romantic way. Just friendly. I think. Lately I have been confused. We have held hand and we area tarting to treat each other different. He looks completely different. He's from the Seam. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes. Like my brother, he always carries around a stony expression. He is 15 and he is tall for his age. He's 6'0. He is surprisingly muscular for constantly being underfed. I know he goes hungry many more times than I do. I try to help but I think his pride gets in the way and he never lets me. He is the only boy in his family. His two sisters rely on him. He always gives them some of his rations. He loves them. He always says he loves them just as much as me. "Happy Hunger Games!", he chirps sarcastically. I roll my eyes. He hugs me tightly. "I guess you only have to worry about yourself this year," Evan says. I hear jealousy in his voice. Al's two sisters aren't old enough to be in the reaping. "No I have Evelyn to worry about too." Evan has never really liked Al. I guess he's trying to protect me. I wish he would realize that Al would never hurt me.

Evan,Al,and I walk together,hand in hand, to the reaping. My father and mother follow close behind. I am about to get in line to check in when I feel a light hand touch my back,my father's hand. I turn around and fall into his embrace. He hugs me tightly and I don't want to let go. I must. My eyes well up with tears just like they did last year at my first reaping. I thought it would get easier after my first reaping. I realize now it will never get any easier. I will always be scared someone I love will get chosen. I turn around and think,"Don't be stupid. You'll see them after this ceremony." Al squeezes my hand. I forgot I was holding it. We let go and head over to our spots. I suddenly think about how the odds weren't in Al's favor. He put his name the reaping as many times as he could. I shudder. I can't think like that.

The reaping starts out as normal. Mayor Undersea says the same speech he tells every year. He reads the treaty of treason. Next Effie, a Capitol citizen,comes up on stage and gets ready to pick a boy and a girl. She looks so chipper and very out of place compared to the people of district 12. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!", Effie sequels excitedly. It's like she expects us to be happy about this.

"Ladies first." Effie reaches into the bowl of thousands of names. She draws one. The crowd isn't breathing. Everyone is nervous hoping it's not their loved one who is being reaped. "Evelyn Page!"

What!? How could this be happening. You know when something awful happens all of a sudden and you can't get upset because it hasn't sunk in yet? That is how I feel now. I'm going to the games. I probably won't make it back here. I make my way up to the stage and look over to Al. His mouth is wide open and tears are streaming down his face. Evan is being held up by some man next to him while he sobs silently. I can't even look at my parents. I know I would cry. I silently thanks everyone for not making a big scene about this. It would be too much.

When I'm on stage Effie gets ready to draw the boys name. I'm too shocked to really register what happened. However the crowd moaning and saying,"how is this possible?" shook my attention. I see my brother stepping forward. I feel like I might faint. Evan holds me upright. How did this happen? Has this ever happened before? I don't know what happens next but I am being ushered to the justice building to say goodbye to my family.

My mother and father come in at the same time. We sit in silence. None of us know what to say. There is nothing to say. We sit and they hug me tightly. If anyone says anything I know I will cry. The peacekeeper tells them their time is up. They stand up and say," We love you. Your coming home." then they turn and leave. When the door shuts, I hear my parents break. They sob and I hear my father cry,"It's all my fault!" I wonder what he means. I let a single tear run down my face. I'm trying to keep it together so I won't look weak. How cold my parents say I'm coming home? Their son is also in the games!

Next thing I know Al walks through the door. He comes and sits on the bed I'm sitting and and kisses me. I'm so shocked. Finally I kiss back. I love him. When we break apart, he sobs into my shirt. "I love you Evelyn." "I love you too." Just like with my parents, we sit in silence. When they tell him to leave, he stands and asks for more time. The peacekeepers just drag him out of the room. He cries," Never forget that I love you Evelyn."


	3. Chapter 3: Rigged

Evelyn's father's POV

Chapter 3: I can't believe it. At least one of my children isn't returning home. All because of my stupid mistake. How could the Capitol? Making a brother and sister fight to the death is the most cruel thing I can think of. I march to the square where the reaping was held. They still have the bowls out. I run on stage. Before the Peacekeepers notice I draw 10 slips from the boys bowl and girls bowl. "Just as I thought!", I yell out to no one in particular. All of the slips bot slips say Evan and all the girl slips say Evelyn. I keep sifting through the bowl and only see my daughter and sins name. I am angry enough to kill some one right now. I yell out all the insults I can about the Capitol until I see Peacekeepers run on stage. I vaguely hear my wife yelling at me to stop. I can't. They have taken my children from me. "I will tell the world how rigged this stupid system is! Every year you just take whoever made you mad and put their children in the bowl! It's sick!" I keep yelling then I see a gun. I hear a bang and everything goes black.

Evelyn's mother's POV

I kneel down next to my shot husband. I cry and lean down on him. I know better than to yell out at the peacekeepers even though I want to really bad. They have basically given a death sentence to my children and now killed my husband. I just hope what my husband just did would not effect my children in the games.

A Peacekeeper walks up to me. He says in a gruff tone,"You better not mention anything that happened today unless you want to end up like your husband. Just tell people that he wanted to kill himself because of his grief." I nod. How despicable these people are. I wish I was brave enough to speak my mind but what good would it do? I would just end up dead and definitely put my children into more trouble in the games. I need to stay strong for them so they have someone to come home to. Then it hits me. One of my children might come home but the other would die. No question. Plus as far as I know, they have never shot a weapon. The career tributes have been throwing knives since they could hold one. Haymitch, their mentor, the only person who could try and help them is always drunk. I sink to my knees. It's all to much. I've lost everything today.


	4. Chapter 4: The train

Evans POV

I am positive that my goodbyes to my family were different from everyone else's. I wasn't coming back. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure Evelyn would make it back home. In order to do that I would have to die. My family knew this so my goodbyes were full of tears. Most families have a glimmer of hope. Not mine. Inevitably, one of us would die. Its simply not fair. I want to be mad at my father but I can't. I don't want to die angry.

I am being led onto a train. I have never been on one. I hurry and try to find Evelyn. I hope she is okay. I can't imagine being put through this at only 13. I'm 16 and I'm scared out of my wits. It will be hard for her to get sponsors too. She looks far from intimidating. I'm sure the people of the Capitol are laughing at her. I spot her out of the corner of my eye and run to embrace her. She doesn't look like she has been crying so she must know to stay brave for the cameras.

I am ushered to my room. My eyes widen as I see the luxurious room. I see the biggest bed I have ever seen. Everything is so nice here. They even have running hot water. It sickens me that on a single train they have much more than the wealthiest person in district 12.

Evelyn's POV

I hear the intercom in the train say that it's time for dinner. I go to the mirror first to make sure I don't look like I have been crying. I know there may be cameras everywhere I go and I can't afford to look weak if I want to get sponsors. I have no idea what to think. If I say I want to win the games, then I'm saying I want my brother to die. I have no idea what I want.

I go downstairs and my eyes widen. There is more food on the table than I have had in the last year. It smells so good. I sit at the table and start to eat what Effie calls "appetizers". I have no idea what that means. Effie tries to start a conversation but I can't stand her. She's from the Capitol. She enjoys the fact that she is going to see me die. I don't answer any of her questions. I let Evan do that.

After dinner and dessert, I get up from the table and head back to my room. I suddenly don't feel so well. I ate more than I normally eat in a month. I feel a light hand on my back and instinctively jump. It's just Evan. He is so quiet you can never hear him coming. "Evelyn you need to be polite to the people from the Capitol. Nobody will want to sponsor someone who won't talk and look like they hate them!", Evan starts. "Why should I be nice and polite? They are so excited to see me die! They love it! I'm not going to pretend to like them!", I shoot back. "Evelyn im trying my best to protect you! So far your not helping me! Do you want to win the games or not? Because if you do you need to start playing along!"

He turns and leaves after saying this and I mull over what he said. He's planning on saving me and helping me win the games. I'm thankful for this but also I'm angry. I want to protect him but I'm not brave enough. I make a promise to myself to try to be braver like my brother. I wish I didn't have to play along with the games but that's the only way to win. I guess I'll have to play along.

I don't sleep well that night. I have nightmares of Evan dying and I stand there and can't move. He is being shot by a peacekeeper and I can't stop it. He is screaming at me to help but I can't move. I'm scared to move. I give up on trying to sleep and just lie there. I chastise myself because soon I will be needing all the strength I can muster.

In the morning I go down to breakfast. I make sure to keep up a conversation with Effie and she seems to be positively glowing. I look over at Evan and he gives me a thumbs up. Today we will make it to the Capitol.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**I skipped a little bit of the story. It picks up right before training. I may go back and fill in the blanks later. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

"So what should I do during training?" I asked Haymitch. After the initial shock of being chosen for the hunger games with Evan, we both decided to be strong. We both knew one of us needed to go home. We didn't mention it but we both knew one of us would die. I don't care what he thinks will happen in the games but Evan is going home. I will protect him. No matter what. I know my brother is thinking the same thing but about me.

Haymitch pauses and I actually think he may give me some good advice. "Don't make a fool of yourself. The careers already think you're a meal. Actually you probably are. Listen. In the games, you will die and there is nothing I can do about it. So I don't think it matters what you do during training."

I stand there in shocked silence. My only chance to protect my brother is in a man who is drunk. He won't help. He thinks we are helpless! Maybe this is why district 12 hasn't had a victor in 24 years. I hear a clang and see Haymitch passed out on the floor. I can't stand to look at him. He disgusts me.

I run towards my brothers room. I feel like I am about to have a panic attack. I am starting to realize that without a sober mentor my brother and I were going to die. As that sinks in I crumple by my brothers door and sob. I selfishly hoped I would die before my brother so I wouldn't have to see him die. Then I think if Al. I think of how he will have to see me die. It's all too much. I'm trying to be strong but at some point in order to accept things, you have to crumple and cry it out.

"Evelyn! Are you okay? What happened?" I hear my brother yell. He is shaking me. I must have been unconscious. All I remember is envisioning my brother dying all different ways. The worst part was I stood there watching. I was to scared to move.

My brother held me in his arms as I cried. "I can't do this!", I scream. "We are going to die!"

My brother carried me into his room. Being the leader he is, he got tissues out and helped me calm down. Thankfully he didn't question me anymore about my meltdown.

"Listen to me Evelyn. We are about to go down to training. You can't let the other tributes see you like this. Especially the careers." ,my brother tells me.

I remember seeing the careers in a recap of the reapings. Paige and Paxton were from District 1. They were both blonde and huge. Also being 18, they had a huge advantage over the rest of us tributes. Dylan and arete are from district 2. They looked to be 16 but strong and well fed. Yet another advantage over the rest of us.

My brother led to the elevator after I had wiped the tears from my face. I did my best to look menacing but the look my brother gave me told me I was failing.

Effie led us to the training center where Atala gave instructions that I didn't pay attention to.


End file.
